


Love Will Lead You Back

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Podium Family, Pup Yuri, Scenting, Teenage Rebellion, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: A hard day leaves Yuri frustrated and he doesn't mean to take it out on Yuuri, but he does. Featuring Viktor teaching the Russian Punk how to be a little more emotionally competent.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 23
Kudos: 589





	Love Will Lead You Back

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for Yuuri and Yuri's first fight featuring Yuri going to Viktor for help so here we go! I hope you guys enjoy this, I wrote it pretty quickly but I'm working on another podium family fic right now that I think will be on the longer end. Plus I've also got my hands full with my SouMako fic and some other stuff in the works as well. 
> 
> If you like this fic please leave a comment and let me know, also if you have any requests or suggestions feel free to comment them! I love seeing y'alls ideas.

Yuri was agitated that day. His school work had been piling up as it was nearing time for his midterm exams, plus he had only recently begun training again. He was in the process of trying to learn to skate in his new and taller body. That afternoon at the rink had been tough on the blonde. His legs had been wobbly and he had a difficult time landing his jumps. His body still didn’t feel like his own and it was only causing more and more frustration. On top of that, Yuuri had tried to help him with his homework once they came home, but Yuri was so bone tired that he could hardly listen. That coupled with being unable to understand the assignment only made the teen all the more frustrated. 

Yuri didn’t realize he was growling low in frustration until he felt Yuuri’s hand on his shoulder. The older skater moved to pull the teen close, like they’ve done many times in the past so that Yuuri could scent him to calm him down. It had become common practice for the little family to scent one another and offer up physical affection when one of them was feeling down or having a rough day. Yuri favoured cuddles and hugs from Yuuri and soft shoulder pats and words of encouragement from Viktor. However, this time the familiar gesture was suddenly too overwhelming for Yuri, who felt like he had been teetering at the edge of a cliff since his first fall on the ice at practice. 

Yuri hastily knocked his dam’s arms away, depriving himself of the affectionate touch that he craved deep down. “Get your hands off me, Katsudon. Stop trying to freaking scent me, alright? You’re smothering me!” The teen yelled. 

“Yura-” Viktor tried to interject, immediately sensing that something was wrong, 

“Stop treating me like some incapable pup!” Yuri shouted. 

The words come out with a sneer and before his brain could register what he had said, his body was already responding. Yuri clasped his hands over his mouth, instantly feeling his heart drop into his stomach. His whole body went clammy and cold as he watched the Japanese man recoil like Yuri’s skin had burned him. Something ripped through Yuri and it felt like he'd been punched in the chest. 

Yuuri shot out of his chair and stepped back with his arms clutched against his chest proactively, his shoulders were shaking. The blonde watched as the light drained out of his dam’s eyes. Yuuri’s chin wobbled, a choked sob threatening to spill past his lips. 

“Yuuri, M-Mama, I didn’t mean-“ the teen’s voice cracked like glass. He took a step forward and reached out to try to grab onto Yuuri but the older omega jerked away. 

“Yuratchka, don’t…” Viktor warned, his blue eyes were blown wide in shock. 

Yuri had always had a bit of a feisty streak, and he was a teenager close to presentation so a rebellious outburst like this wasn’t necessarily unexpected, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Viktor also knew just how sensitive his mate was, quite anxious about doing right by the pup they had adopted well into his teens. Viktor saw firsthand how long it had taken Yuri to warm up to the older omega, but he had also seen them form a bond closer than any other. 

“I’m going to the rink,” Yuuri growled, but his bottom lip quivered as he tried his best to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

“Zolotse, it’s late, why don’t you-“ Viktor started. It was nearing midnight and the sky was pitch black. 

“I think I’ve heard enough about what I can and can’t do today, Viktor,” the Japanese man interrupted as he moved to fish through the pockets of his mate’s coat. Viktor had a key to the rink, begrudgingly given to him by Yakov’s due to his status as a coach. 

“Katsudon…” Yuri started, unable to find words. 

“That’s not my name, and that is not what you call me,” Yuuri snapped. He felt his head start to swim and he yearned for the quiet of the rink where he could skate figures until his toes went numb. 

His voice wasn’t raised, but rather it held an unsettling flatness that rattled both the Russians in front of him. Usually Yuuri took the nickname in stride, kind of like it was a play off his last name rather than a jab at his eating habits and body. The Japanese omega typically took his pup’s comments in stride, brushing them off with a roll of his eyes or a giggle. 

What Yuuri wasn’t so good at, was brushing off what the media often had to say about him, their jabs often far more harsh and vile than those made by a hormonal teenager. So to have his adopted son say something to him that was so akin to media slander made his heart hurt. Was he really smothering Yuri, was he being a bad dam? Some tabloids had accused him and Viktor of being unfit to be parents, some trashy magazines even going as far as to suggest that the couple had stolen Yuri away from his real family. Yuuri could get by with the headlines and the spun interviews by reminding himself that it was all just media and that nobody was accurately portrayed, but hearing it from Yuri made it feel real. Yuri’s words made one of his worst fears bubble up to the surface, that Yuri had grown sick of him and that he wasn’t a good dam. The thought echoed in his brain and it made him feel utterly defeated. Yuuri chewed at the inside of his lip and took another look at his shocked mate and their pup before quickly pulling on his jacket and slipping out the door. 

Across the room, Yuri felt like his heart might shatter as he watched the door slam shut. 

“Yuri Nikolai Katsuki-Nikiforov, what the hell were you thinking?” Viktor’s tone was reprimanding. He let his head fall into his hands and rubbed at his temples achingly. Yuri had always had a habit of picking little fights, something that Viktor had grown used to after years of knowing the blonde. But this was different. 

“I-I don’t know,” Yuri admitted, his voice breaking as his hands balled up into fists at his sides. “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t. I don’t know why I said it, I was just…” 

“You know that my Yuuri, your dam, your Mama, loves you so much?” Viktor said sternly. Yuri felt like his sire’s icy gaze was piercing through him. “He works so hard at everything he does. He would do anything for you, Yura, and you know that. You were completely out of line. Why would you say something like that?” Viktor’s tone is flat and demanding, but his blue eyes were just as watery as the teen’s. 

“Papa,” Yuri sniffled before fully collapsing into Viktor’s arms. “Is Mama going to leave? Is he going to leave us because I’m a bad pup?” The teen sobbed and Viktor could physically feel his heart break as his son choked on those words. 

“Nyet, Yuratchka…” Viktor could feel his voice wavering. “Yuuri would never, ever leave you. Even though you weren’t the slightest bit kind to him when you first met, remember?” 

Yuri nodded his head and winced at the memory. 

“You basically fought him tooth and nail when he was only ever nice to you, and he was so patient. Do you know why? Because he could tell that you needed him, before you even knew it. He was the one who rushed out onto the ice to get you at the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri was the one to ask me about your home life, he was the one who agreed to adopt you in an instant. Yuuri’s love is unconditional, you know that Yura. He’ll never leave you and neither will I,” Viktor’s tone was low and commanded attention. The scolding made Yuri feel small but he nodded at his sire’s words, silently agreeing with him. 

“He just wants the best for you. Don’t you think I’ve noticed how close you two are, how affectionate he is with you? I guess most pups your age start to pull away from their parents but you and I both know that Yuuri is giving you something you didn’t have when you were little so let him give it to you because you need it. So does he. When you let Yuuri hold you, scent you, even preen you, it makes him feel like you accept him as your dam and like he’s doing a good job.” 

Yuri can feel his heart pounding against his rib cage as he listens to his sire speak. There’s an acidic sourness that pangs at the back of his throat as his stomach churned and he felt his hands beginning to shake slightly. It’s these kinds of yucky feelings that arise when he’s separated from Yuuri but everything felt so much worse, exponentially worse. Something was just so inherently wrong about Yuuri’s sudden absence. 

Viktor looked at his son with sympathetic eyes as he chewed at his inner lip. He never was good with words and usually entrusted Yuuri to handle the teen’s emotional fluctuations. Viktor was usually the recipient of Yuri’s adolescent tirades and not the one trying to mend the situation. When Yuri snapped at Viktor, Viktor would give the blonde space to cool off and then talk things over with Yuuri before the father and son eventually reconciled. Viktor truly felt at a loss. His mate was highly emotional and could be quite sensitive. He knew that Yuuri sometimes still felt insecure about his bond with their adopted pup and on more than one occasion Viktor had caught his husband staying up late to read parenting blogs. 

He knew that when Yuuri was anxious that he needed his space, but this wasn’t general anxiety or even a panic attack. But rather he knew that their pups words had probably dealt a devastating blow to the Japanese omega’s self esteem. He knew Yuuri would probably be ruminating about what he felt were his shortcomings as a parent even though Viktor had never seen someone interact as well or as naturally with kids as Yuuri could, and their pup especially. The two omegas bonded through the physical affection and attention Yuuri gave the teen, who always grumbled at preenings but secretly loved them and who more often than not would shove his way between Viktor and Yuuri so that he could be sandwiched between them. Viktor knew that if he could get Yuri to apologize and wiggle his way into Yuuri’s arms then everything would be okay again. 

“Yura, listen to me, okay?” Viktor instructed slowly. Yuri nodded and is trying his best to hold back the sniffles. Viktor wanted nothing more than to coddle the blonde until he felt better but he knew that he needed to play the part of a firm yet understanding father, this was a teaching moment. “You need to apologize to Yuuri. I know you’re too stubborn to tell him in words exactly and well, Yuuri, he’s… not good with words either. But do you understand what I’m trying to say, Yuri?” 

Yuri shook his head “no”. 

“You need to figure out a way to show your dam that you’re sorry. Just saying that you’re sorry isn’t going to cut it, not to mention you’re even worse than Yuuri when it comes to talking about your feelings. Yuri shows his love for you through touch because it’s your love language, da?” 

Yuri’s brow furrowed in confusion. He was trying his best to take in and process the words that the older Russian is saying but the words swirl around in the back of his brain because all he can think about is the possibility of Yuuri leaving him. He had pushed Yuuri away, had disrespected him on a primal level and it was killing him. The pup in Yuri was freaking out, feeling hopeless and lost and lonely. And then an awful thought hit him, would Yuuri leave Viktor because of this, or worse, would Viktor follow suit and leave too, like when the alpha had first gone to Japan? Yuri felt like he was going to faint. 

Yuri stepped forward, his eyes stuck to the ground until his forehead hit Viktor’s shoulder. He was quite a bit taller now, his growth spurt in full force and had recently shot up, now matching Yuuri in height. 

“I don’t want him to leave,” Yuri whispered. 

Viktor wrapped a protective arm around the teen’s shoulder while he ran his other wrist along the top of Yuri’s head to scent him. Yuri’s shoulders slumped and his shoulders shook but Viktor held him steady, gently shushing his upset son. 

“Yuuri’s not going to leave. I’m not going to leave either,” Viktor spoke gently, carding his fingers through Yuri’s soft hair. “Let’s go to the rink, da?” 

Yuri nodded frantically, grabbing onto the fabric of Viktor’s sweater and scrunching it under his hands. 

“Come on, Yuratchka, none of that,” Viktor scolded gently, pulling the distraught boy away from his chest. Viktor wipes away a tear with his thumb before giving Yuri an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. 

When they arrived at the rink Viktor was grateful to find the door unlocked, meaning that Yuuri didn’t purposefully lock them out. Yuuri was out on the ice in what were basically his pajamas, soft worn leggings and one of his old university sweatshirts, the one with a stretched out neck and a hole under one of the armpits. It looked a little odd to see Yuuri in such comfortable homely clothes on the ice. If anything Viktor thought his husband looked effortlessly beautiful, but then again Viktor always thought such things when he watched the Japanese man skate. 

Yuri felt his heart rate begin to return to a more normal pace just being near his dam. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and breathe in Yuuri’s familiar and comforting scent. He’s so wrapped up watching the way the older omega is moving that he’s yet to notice the music playing on loop over the loudspeakers, On My Love: Agape. Yuuri isn’t skating the blonde’s routine, but is rather simply skating in time with the music doing figures and spins, letting his arms reach out for what he too is afraid of losing. 

When Yuuri finally spotted his mate and pup by the boards he brought himself to a halting stop, the look on his face was almost painful. It made Viktor wince internally and Yuri pressed himself against the boards like somehow he expected to be able to walk right through them. Yuuri’s eyes were red ringed and puffy and his cheeks were flushed pink from the cold. Somehow he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

Yuuri couldn’t stop his feet as he skated over to the boards with lightning speed. 

Yuri couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of his mouth like a spicket, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to snap at you, I like when you hold me and hug me and take care of me and I didn’t mean to take it for granted I was just feeling really overwhelmed and I didn’t know what to do but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you-” Yuri stops only for a moment to take a big breath in. “I don’t want to be anyone else’s pup and I never want you to leave me so please just say that you’ll stay with me?” the blonde pleaded, grabbing a tight hold on his dam. 

“Yu-chan,” Yuuri murmured softly as he nuzzled his nose against the top of the teen’s head. 

“I’m sorry I was so mean to you when we first met and I’m sorry I’m not a good pup but no one loves me like you and Papa do and I can’t do this without you,” Yuri sobbed. 

Yuuri looked up at his mate, his wide eyes. Both of them were at a loss for words at the sudden apologetic outburst. Viktor placed a comforting hand on Yuri’s back and rubbed gentle circles along it and used his other arm to gently scent his mate in an attempt to reduce the anxiety he could tell Yuuri must have been feeling. 

“I’m sorry…” Yuri hiccuped again. 

“Thank you for your apology, Yu-chan,” Yuuri spoke softly, hugging his pup close. 

“You don’t even know how sorry I am,” the blonde whimpered. His tone was distressed and angry as he dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the Japanese skater’s arm. 

“Shhh,” Yuuri hushed. “How about you put on your skates and get on the ice with me for a little bit, yes? Your figures need some work,” Yuuri giggled, trying to pull his son out of the self deprecating cycle he too was prone to. “I know this is your music, I’m sorry for using it without asking,” Yuuri added. 

Yuuri had been listening to Agape play on loop since he set foot on the ice. He knew that Yuri’s program hadn’t been dedicated to him but skating to his music made him feel close to his pup, even after having been pushed away. It reminded Yuuri that no matter what happened, he and Viktor had made a promise to one another and to Yuri that they were going to be a family. 

“It’s okay,” Yuri breathed. His shoulders finally drooped and he relaxed into Yuuri’s embrace. 

“No more than half an hour, alright?” Viktor sighed, glad that the tension between his mate and their pup had finally begun to dissipate. Yuuri no longer smelled distressed and Yuri’s sobs had been replaced with soft hiccups. 

“You just want Katsudon all to yourself,” Yuri quipped as he wiped his face with the heel of his hand. 

“Maybe I do, but I think I’d much rather have both of you,” Viktor smiled. The interaction only made Yuuri laugh. 

“Come on,” Yuuri encouraged. 

Viktor watched from the boards gladly as his Yuris skated together effortlessly, more so dancing on the ice rather than truly skating. He watched the way Yuri's arms reached out for the older skater, and the way Yuuri would make an effort to catch Viktor’s eye every time he came out of a spin. The alpha still wasn’t comfortable or even necessarily good at dealing with other people’s emotions, but he could have to consider this a win seeing as both his mate and their pup were smiling once again. 

When the small family finally got home that night, Yuri wordlessly curled up with Yuuri, leaving Viktor to find them wrapped around one another when he returned from walking Makkachin. The sight made his heart feel full. He hadn’t done much but he had managed to keep his little pack together. It wouldn’t be the last of their familial spats but that didn't matter, as long as they had the ice they would always understand each other.


End file.
